


[KT]华章- 6

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]华章 [6]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]华章- 6

“二宫不差的，或许你也会喜欢他？”东山手指敲桌子敲了半晌，抬眼看光一。  
“这不是我喜不喜欢的问题，”光一说着话，眼神却往剛那里瞟，“二宫声名在外，请他并不容易。而且他年纪轻，未必有这个兴趣一直留在这里。要是一两年就指挥出走，怕影响不好。”  
东山爽朗一笑，道：“那你是担心太过了，他不会的。”  
“为什么？”  
“你怎么光投钱不问事儿啊？”东山啧他，“二宫这人，能让他挪窝的东西太少了。除了游戏，只有一样东西了。”  
“钱。”剛接口。完了又喝咖啡，继续事不关己。  
大概自己是真的太久没有关心音乐界的事情，所以现在听什么都跟不上节奏。光一偏头看落地窗外的行人，都是些年轻人，穿着时髦，戴着最新潮的电子产品，捧着珍珠奶茶谈论流行的偶像和外星语一般的词。  
他们看起来并不会是乐团的目标人群。  
古典乐到底是厚重的，年轻人很难喜欢起来。不说别的，就连乐团里的那些乐手，都看起来要比别人老成些。  
“剛，你觉得二宫和泷泽哪个好？”东山把话题交给身边学生。  
“啊？我……都好啊。”剛含含糊糊。  
“什么都好，”东山倒不客气，“那行，听你的，放两个指挥在台上打架吧。”  
这当然是不行的。光一赔个笑脸，又想不出到底怎么决定好，下意识就去看剛。剛知道他在看自己，原本不想理他，继续喝咖啡装蒜也不是大问题。  
可堂本光一毫无自觉地眼巴巴着，他就受不了了。  
“反正现在名单没有公开，就是换掉也不会叫谁丢人。”他对东山说。  
东山戳穿他不留情面：“我就知道你肯定偏心二宫。”  
那能有什么办法呢？剛耸肩笑笑，不说别的，在国外时二宫帮他帮得比谁都多，他偏心朋友不过情理之中。  
光一不懂其中隐情，单纯看东山和剛的意思——他们都认为换人更好些。对光一来说，换一个指挥不算大事，尤其两位都非等闲之辈。但换人的话，一方面政府那边也好交代，另一面也是给乐团一个新的定位——总不至于在新时代还一直老调重弹。  
可真要细究，原因不过一个：堂本剛似乎和这个二宫和也很合得来。  
他不由得想起今天早上的剛，疲倦又冷漠，一丝笑容都没有，同记忆里的那个时时刻刻闪耀着笑容的短发男孩儿很不一样。  
那乐团里有一个二宫，他会多一点笑吗？  
东山不吭声，眼睛却瞄着光一。  
这傻小子，看剛都看痴了，还真是十年如一日。  
咖啡厅的女服务生走过来问剛还要不要续杯。剛摇头，对她笑笑：“很美味的咖啡，留着下次继续享受吧。”  
年轻女孩儿脸颊一瞬便飞上了红。她有些磕巴地感谢了剛的肯定，仿佛剛夸赞的不是咖啡，而是她。  
不过外国人经常会做的事情，说到底也是礼仪的一部分。  
东山的杯子里也被加了些咖啡，他客气地和服务生点头微笑。光一心思不在咖啡上，便没有在意，心无旁骛地看街景。  
女孩儿尴尬地举着壶既不敢问也不敢走。光一只觉得陌生人站在自己身边太久，就偏头看了她一眼，没想到女孩儿紧张地和他道歉。  
“非常抱歉！”  
欸？自己是做了什么吗？  
光一迷茫地看着服务生小跑着走开，又看剛和东山。  
“……怎么了吗？”他问。  
东山点评他：“长得太帅也是错。”  
剛小小翻了个白眼，但心里承认，东山老师所言不虚。光一帅得太有进攻性，所以比起欣赏美貌，更多的人会先被他散发出的“生人勿近”的气场给吓退。  
但这也怪不得他，剛在心里替光一开脱，长得帅可不是谁的错。何况光一帅而不自知，这点也比那群姿色评不上三分却高调得仿佛八分美人一样的家伙强上许多。  
剛默默喝咖啡，仿佛是在喝水，没一会儿就咕嘟嘟地又见底了。这次没有服务生来续杯，他只能对着空杯子发呆。  
喝那么快干什么，倒显得自己心虚。他暗骂自己。  
东山故意不开启新话题，憋着他俩。剛只能神游去听店里放的唱片，莫扎特的G大调小夜曲第二乐章。这曲子光一在学校的新年音乐会上演奏过，弦乐四重奏。剩下三个人叫什么长什么样剛已经没有印象，只记得当时因为赶上了期末考试，曲子准备得匆匆忙忙，那三人各自出现不小失误，抢拍的抢拍，忘谱的忘谱，相比之下光一中间揉弦的小失误完全不值一提。但表演糟糕还是惹恼了东山老师，所以四人组一个新年假期都一直在练习。  
他记得，光一那个时候还吐槽了很久这种华丽的乐曲为什么要在大学生那种吵吵闹闹的新年音乐会上演奏。  
“光一，还记得这首吗？”东山忽然发问。  
堂本光一兀自出神，可对于乐手来说，音乐比什么都更容易唤醒记忆。他点头，说：“我在家拉了一个冬天的G大调小夜曲第二乐章，莫扎特的。”  
三个人共享了同一段回忆，似乎可以打开局面。但剛没有开口，他始终认为这不过是东山的一种话术——为了套出他或者光一某句真心话。  
小子不上钩啊，东山想。他干脆不再动脑费神，直接起身。  
“我先走了，下午还要去盯一盯小孩们练习。”这种借口最适合老师来说。  
“那我也……”剛也想起身，但被东山按了下去。“你们老同学见面，不多聊聊吗？现在天南海北，平时也见不到面，总不至于一句话都没得说吧。”东山像是过分贴心的介绍人，连话题都为他们想好了。  
光一原先想让剛脱身，他并无为难别人的意思。只是东山的话令他想起前一晚的事情，想起他们之间太多的针锋相对和沉默不语。  
他和剛，的确是没什么话能说。  
明明有十年，明明是这么长时间了……  
他们却连挤一句客套的“过得好吗”都如此困难。  
“我都回来了，”剛挤出一个向来无懈可击的笑容来，“来日方长不是吗？”  
东山丝毫不退让：“那也是择日不如撞日。”  
态度太过明确，谁都不傻，再逃避就是真的有鬼了——虽然说有鬼也不算是错。  
快十年不见的人，见了第二面就上床，这不算有鬼算什么？正常社交方式吗？  
“我正好也有话想和你说。”光一接话，彻底截断了剛的推三阻四。  
东山露出一副“你看我就说嘛”的表情。剛对他没有办法，只好安分下来。  
光一不敢看剛——他适才为难了他。等东山离开，这样的恐惧与焦虑更让他觉得不该如此。  
为难这个人，他在做什么。  
剛倒是完全松懈下来了，靠着沙发半瘫坐着。“有什么话要说？现在说吧。”  
能说什么呢？说不要戴着面具面对自己吗？如果是自己做错了什么事情，那就来骂自己好了。  
“那个……”光一艰难开口。  
剛看向他，眼睛里是毫无掩饰的好奇：“嗯？”  
“你要想走的话，可以走了，东山老师已经走了……”他声音越说越小，像是没了底气。  
不过要是较真的话，这也没错。他本就没什么底气。  
至少在堂本剛面前，自己一定是先落下风的那个。  
剛又露出了早上那个叫人捉摸不透的表情——并不是完全捉摸不透，嘲讽还是很明显的。只是光一不能完全明白剛嘲讽的理由。  
他所能想到的与剛之间最大的矛盾就是他的毕业安排——没有进乐团，而是去接手父亲的公司。  
可剛知晓自己这么做的原因，那时他并没有什么别的选择了。  
所以剛还是为此生气吗？  
“你要我来，又要我走。堂本光一，谁给你这么大本事的？”  
剛好像真的生气了，像每一个发现自己受到摆布的人一样。可他又不一样，他比那些人多一些资本——他是堂本剛。  
光一坐立不安，无意识地双手交握，他紧张时总这样。他试图辩解：“不是你说的那样……”  
结果呢？他自己先说不下去了。因为事实好像就是剛说的那样。  
他需要组建一个乐团，他认为钢琴交给堂本剛比较好，尽管是在心里悄悄认为，但实际上态度表露明确。于是木村为他联系了堂本剛，堂本剛就回来了。  
然后刚才，是堂本光一自己很确信地说，可以走了。  
并不是那个意思，甚至说法做法都非常正常，最后却把局面搅得难堪不已。  
是他们的关系砸了。问题在这里。  
剛看着光一就窝火，他巴不得能和光一吵一架，彻彻底底，撕破脸皮。如果他们从此无话可说，那就过去吧，让那些年轻的回忆都去喂狗。但……堂本剛是心存幻想的，以为他们说开了就可以重修旧好。不是旧好也没关系，他们还有未来，还可以创造新的“好”。  
可到头来，什么都不说光在发火的人，是他自己。  
“剛，你如果是为了当年的事情生气，”光一紧张地组织着语言，“我接受。你可以，可以发火，我，是我的问题……”  
这个笨蛋！到底在说什么！  
堂本剛忍了又忍，终于还是开口了：“光一，我不是为了这个回来的。我不傻，不至于专门跑回来到你面前找气受。但是……”  
维瓦尔第的《四季》的确优秀，春夏秋冬各自的特点在小提琴或高亢或深沉的吟唱中表现得淋漓尽致。光一也曾经练习过，沉迷过。只是那时的他想不到，《冬》的第一乐章中的寒风会有一天直接刮进自己的心里。  
“但是，”堂本剛顿了又顿，他假装不痛地揭开了那个伤疤，“送朋友一句‘走就别回来了’，我不接受。当然，可能是我自作多情了，也许你从来就没把我当朋友。”  
光一皱眉：“我说的？什么时候？我没说过。”  
“是不是你说的也不重要，”剛别过脸去，“反正马上就十年了，这话我一直记得，死了也会带坟墓里去。”  
“剛……”  
“好好过吧，光一，”剛站起来，面无悲喜，“我走了。”  
我回来了，可我不会再回你身边了。


End file.
